Wolf x panther
by mikee3122
Summary: After krystle left wolf and panther to be with fox after that wolf goes on the rampage on his room because today is Valentine's Day and panther tries to help but they soon realized there more than lies


.~"Hi this is mikee3122 yeah this Gonna suck eggs pretty badly but hey I know I'll get some views this is also in the star fox universe I do not own nor star fox nor star wolf,also this is just a fanfic .NOT FROM THE CREATORS

Wolf was tired of being alone after krystle left him she went to being with panther. She also left him and now is with fox. Wolf was upset because Krystal left him,not only that but, the today was Valentine's Day. He had no one to be with nor to celebrate.

Wolf:(DAMNIT WHY ME WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ALONE IT ALWAYS FEELS LIKE HELL).wolf said that in his head.

Wolf was upset he wanted to cry,scream,and trash his room. He decided to trash his room but there wasn't that much furniture all ther was a kitchen(with kitchen stuff of course.) a bed,and a carpet. he decided to do a lot of damage to his room. He got up and flipped his bed, it was metal so it difficult, when his bed landed impact it made a really loud noise.

He ran to cabnits tears running through his eyes, he threw plates,bowls and even glass cups.When soon realized he was bare foot he tried to turn around but there was glass pieces of glass very close to his foot, he didn't have time to react after he stopped on the glass he started screaming. The cut was very nasty get tried getting away and looking for the first aid kit but he left a medium amount of blood he yelled out.

Wolf:DAMN IT IT HURTS.

He was slowing walking to the carpet and just purposely fell down to the carpet.

Wolf:(WHY DOSE IT HAVE TO HURT SO DAMN MUCH:)

He cried in his carpet(btw it's red) until he hears a knock on his door.

Wolf:GET THE HELL AWAY I'M FINE.

There was still sadness in his voice. His door opened.

Panther: are you al-.

Panther stopped and looked around he saw some blood, a lot of broken glass, a flipped over bed, and wolf crying.

Panther:(WTH HAPPEND.)Wolf are you alright.

Wolf.GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU ASS.

Panther left his wolf room and closed the door.

Leon:What happened?!

Panther:idk but panther needs help do you know we're the first aid kits are.

Leon:you ass don't you know we have them in our wolfens remember.(And stop speaking third person.)

Panther:thank you,you piece of shit

Panther runs all the way to the his wolfen it took minutes he got there

Panther:(panther pls find it...yes YES MY valentines WILL...no NO he'll never love you .

Panther ran back all the way back to wolf room until Leon stopped him.

Leon:wouldn't it be better if you stop.

Panther:(Wth is he talking about.)What do you mean?

Leon:he'll won't love you.

Panther started to feel upset.

Panther:Panther doesn't need wolf.

Leon:Ik you love wolf.

Panther:panther doesn't love wolf.

Leon:come on stop it you do love him.

Panther:I'm just helping him :(

Panther begins to blusPanther goes to wolf room he tries to open it but it's looked.

Leon:see he'll never love you.

Panther:he's just embarrassed and I don't love him.

Panther knocks the door

Panther:it's me panther...are u alright.

Leon:how abo-.

The door opens*

Wolf:come in and Leon stop teasing him.

Leon:ye-yes sir.

Leon just stands there smileing as Panther goes inside

Panther:Can I help you.

Wolf:Yeah my feet hurts and room is a mess,how bout you help me get me bed back up.

Panther:sure

Leon was listening

Leon:Ohhhhhhh that sounds romantic.

The door opens*

Wolf:get the hell away from here.

Leon:or what you ass.

Wolf punches Leon very badly enough for him to saysomething

Leon:alright fine I'll leave.

Leon was walking away and wolf watched just to make sure.

Wolf closed the door and him and panther broght the bed right back and the blankets back at the bed.wolf laid back down at the bed.

Wolf:so can you...bandage..my..feet.

Wolf was starting to blush putting his body together. Panther was starting to get horny and blushing.

Panther:o-okay.

Wolf:thank you also can you umm...nvm.

Panther:no it's okay you can tell me.

Wolf:can you...give me a massage...

Panther started blushing very badly and started to get very hard and his nose started to bleed

Wolf:aww shit I ... made you horny here get a napkin.

Panther:noo it's okay I'll rub it away.

Wolf:okay...

Panther started bandageing his feet while wolf was... _getting relaxed while laying in bed_

Panther:so why we're getting in a rampage? Wolf took a pause until he responded.

Wolf:it was because...krystle left me and today it's Valentine's Day and I have no one...

Panther:well.. at least I'm helping you.

Wolf got his torsos up and looked at him

Panther:...did I did something wrong.

Wolf:...you're hot.

Panther was getting a nose bleed and it was a lot of blood, enough to leave some stains on his shirt.

Wolf:you okay.

Panther rubbed the blood out of his nose.

Panther:yeah..you are hot too wolf.

Wolf:are nearly done bandageing

Panther:almosst andddd...done...so you also asked a massage right.

Wolf:yeah please.

Wolf turned on his back while panther was giving him a _massage..._ while the massage was going wolf went to sleep.panther went near him and kissed him and said "happy Valentine's Day";)panther decided to go to the market in the huge space ship thingy and what they got

Monkey Ckerk:hello,welcome get what you want and buy it.

Panther found some sweets he can give to wolf and piece of pepper and bought them he went wolf room and decided to put the gifts in the table and decided to clean up wolf's room .

wolf stars to wake up*

Yawn*

Wolf: huh what this.

Wolf saw his room was cleaned and saw sweets on the table and the piece, he read it.

It said 5 words

Happy Valentine's Day

Love panther

Wolf started to cry and said"thank you"

 **Hello everybody anyone who read this I hope you enjoy if you have suggestions put them in the comments and as always thanks for reading.**


End file.
